


Oni's Plaything

by Verchan



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Other, Scent Kink, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verchan/pseuds/Verchan
Summary: The Master of Chaldea becomes a plaything for the two demons of Mt. Ooe, Shuten-douji and Ibaraki-douji, who demonstrate that there's nothing more dangerous than a bored oni.





	Oni's Plaything

Ritsuka Fujimaru was a “cute girl,” or perhaps more formally, a “beautiful girl.”

  
That was how Shuten-douji would describe her at least, thinking of her in the same vein as one would describe and look at an object. That was how an oni like her viewed humans, after all, even her very own Master. A human was no different from chattel. Property. Perhaps it was a bit ironic since Shuten-douji was the Servant here, but really, that was just how a demon like her viewed it.

  
At best, she viewed Ritsuka like a pet. It wasn't even out of malice or anything, just as a human views animals like dogs or cats as “pets,” but don't believe them to be necessarily worth less as living things. A human was naturally above those animals, and to Shuten-douji, an oni was above a human. After all, she _was _a man eater, in more ways than one. She often liked to jest as much with Ritsuka, that she'd love to taste her Master someday, body and soul (to the chagrin of the girl herself, who usually was barely able to hide her uneasiness), but a joke tended to be based in _some _sort of reality, and this one was no exception.  
  


Shuten-douji wished to taste her Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru.

  
A part of her wished to remove that girl's bones and melt her into a fine wine to drink up. Another part of her wished to taste her body as it was, to gaze into her eyes as she fully submitted to the oni like a human should.

  
The woman was usually not so passionate about anything; she usually cared only to drink and be merry. That was often enough for her, but of late, as she confessed to her dear “little sister” Ibaraki-douji during one of many drunken stupors, she truly, truly hungered and thirsted for her Master's supple body, to feast on her, to help herself like a banquet.

  
And that was when Ibaraki, for once, said something that interested Shuten quite a bit.

  
“So why don't you?”

  
In a rare, uncharacteristic gesture, Shuten was at a loss for words at that moment, but when she truly managed to process it, a devilish, mischievous smile tugged at the demon's lips, licking her lips as she realized it.

  
No harm in indulging herself then, right? Even if indulging herself was all that Shuten ever seemed to do.

  
…

  
Ritsuka herself was sauntering through the halls of Chaldea as she often did, having just finished some business in da Vinci's lab, enhancing materials and the like, sporting the standard Chaldea uniform of a white blouse and black mini-skirt, along with thigh highs. The ahoge in her hair was practically wagging like a dog's tail, she was such in high spirits, pumped up to work hard as she did every day for the sake of humanity.

  
Such a lively puppy. That was exactly the kind of enthusiasm that a demon would love to cull.

  
As she hopped through the halls in a happy go lucky manner, humming a soft tune to herself, the girl skidded to a halt as she took notice of Shuten-douji and Ibaraki-douji in her way, leaning against the walls on both sides, enjoying alcohol from their sakazuki cups as they were oft seen.

  
“Ah, good day to you, Master,” Shuten greeted Ritsuka with a sultry yet relaxed gaze, the look that she always gave most people.

  
Though her gaze was nonchalant, internally a fire rose within her as she took in the sight of Ritsuka's healthy, supple body. Her budding breasts, her slender thighs, her ample bosom. Certainly, this would be quite the feast that the oni would enjoy. Shuten could feel it in her loins, uncharacteristically feeling the need to cover her groin with her kimono to make sure the tent rising between her legs wasn't visible.

  
After all, that would ruin the surprise.

  
“Hi, Shuten! Ibaraki,” the redhead greeted in turn, nodding toward the two demons nonchalantly. If it were any other human to regard the two oni so casually, Ibaraki at least would have taken it as an affront and threatened to eat her right there, but... well, Shuten wasn't the only one whom Ritsuka had forged a close bond with over the months.

  
“Mm. Greetings, Master,” Ibaraki reticently nodded toward Ritsuka, not having much to say... for now, currently predisposed with having her drink. She had the same thing on her mind as Shuten did, but managed to hide it better, both emotionally and physically.

  
“Busy as always, aren't you? Fufu, if you keep at it, you'll be sprouting gray hairs in no time,” Shuten teased, prompting Ritsuka to sheepishly scratch the back of her neck with a slight chuckle.

  
“Aha, well, it's for the sake of humanity! I have to do my best every day until we get that much closer to restoring mankind!” Ritsuka exclaimed eagerly without fail, like the hero straight out of a manga, pumping her fists enthusiastically.

  
“Ufufu, is that so?” Shuten could only chuckle, finding the display endearing to a degree, “But you shouldn't forget to take care of yourself as well, Master. Here, why don't you have a drink?” She inquired, offering her cup to Ritsuka.

  
Ritsuka had been offered alcohol plenty of times, whether by someone she'd met during a Singularity or by a Servant (Shuten and others) in Chaldea, so at this point, she was quite used to turning down each and every offer, holding up her hand and shaking her head. “Oh, you know I'm not old enough! I really shouldn't!” She exclaimed.

  
“Oh, but I insist, Master. Once you have a taste, you simply won't be able to resist,” Shuten said, her voice sultry as ever. One could even find it entrancing, hypnotic. Especially when under the influence of a certain Personal Skill she possessed.

  
One that had already gone into effect.

  
As the Assassin-class Servant spoke, a peculiarly sweet scent hit Ritsuka's nose, captivating her sense of smell. It was sweet and fruity, but also intoxicating. It was of wine, exceptionally strong and threatening to overwhelm the redhead.

  
Intoxicating Aroma of Fruits.

  
That was the skill that Shuten-douji had put into effect in order to intoxicate Ritsuka against her own will.

  
A hot breath left Ritsuka's lips as she quickly realized what was happening, but was powerless to resist her own Servant, her legs trembling in no time as she struggled to even keep standing. She had never been close to drunk before, and yet here Shuten-douji was, overwhelming her with the feeling of intoxication that would cause even the heaviest of drinkers in Chaldea to stagger.

  
“S-Shuten... What...?” Ritsuka could only utter, though she knew full well what was happening. How could she not, when she had spent so much time and resources into strengthening Shuten, making her more and more powerful? The oni's skill was being used against the Master now in a cruel twist of fate, and she was powerless to do anything about it.

  
Before she knew it, Ritsuka began breathing heavily, almost panting slowly, her entire body growing unbearably hot as she staggered back a step.

  
“You can feel it already, can't you, Master? I'm a bit disappointed,” Shuten said with faux disappointment in her voice as Ritsuka fell deeper and deeper to the power of the enchantment, “Surely you shouldn't succumb so easily, even if your tongue hadn't ever tasted fine wine before? But fret not. Soon, you'll be tasting something else just as enticing...” The demon continued, licking her lips with anticipation.

  
“Kyahaha, don't fight it, Master! Just let yourself drink in the scent of our fruits, and forget forever,” Ibaraki cackled suddenly, giving a fittingly devilish smirk as she gazed upon the girl like a person would at an ant.

  
“N-No, please... It's... too hot...” Ritsuka could only stammer, gradually losing her ability to think for herself as she continued to succumb, her pert nipples poking out of her white shirt as her body responded by itself to the heat. “M-My head... N-Ngh...”

  
“Shh, shh... Do not resist, Master. Really, you should be proud that my enchantment is as potent as it is. It's proof of your dedication to raising me as a Servant!” Shuten exclaimed – as much as she could exclaim at all – before stepping toward Ritsuka, standing on her toes to reach her face, gazing deeply into the girl's eyes and giving a powerful, demanding stare.

  
“On your knees.”

  
From Ritsuka's perspective, it felt like massive weights were suddenly dropped on her, as just the air became much heavier. It became that much more difficult to stand up on her own two feet, and as she got a whiff of Shuten's breath, smelling the wine in her breath, it felt like her legs had turned to jelly right then and there.

  
Ritsuka sank to her knees with no objection, no resistance, her eyes hazed as she looked up at Shuten, her head at the oni's navel. The deeper Ritsuka sank into the intoxicated bliss that Shuten had influenced her with, the more the redhead found herself thinking how beautiful the demons were. How powerful they were.

_  
Right. Of course_, she thought to herself slowly. _This is how a human is supposed to be in front of an oni..._

  
“N-Nn... I'm yours, Mistress Shuten. My body is yours to do as you please with.”

  
“Humph! Don't forget about me, you lowly insect!” Ibaraki exclaimed, feeling left out as she circled behind Ritsuka, grabbing a fistful of the so-called Master's hair tightly.

  
An erotic moan left Ritsuka's mouth as the yellow oni roughed her around a little bit, the girl's breath hot already. “A-Aahn! I'm sorry, Mistress Ibaraki! Please forgive me!”

  
“Tch. We should really teach you a lesson in how to properly serve and address oni. What do you think, Shuten?”

  
“Fufu, so it seems. We have much to teach you, Master,” the Assassin-class Servant teased, rubbing Ritsuka's chin affectionately like a human to a dog. The oni licked her lips, and Ritsuka quivered to her touch, completely taken by her spell now.

  
…  
  


And in the span of five minutes, Ritsuka had been taken to an empty room in Chaldea where the two oni were finally free to do as they pleased with their new pet. The first whim that came to their mind was deciding to make a meal out of Ritsuka's body.

  
Moans could be heard from inside the bedroom as Ritsuka laid atop the bed. Her top had been ripped apart, exposing her modest chest and the sweet, pink nipples underneath. Likewise, her skirt had been undone and discarded from her form, thrown onto the floor, and following that, her lace panties (quite naughty for her, Shuten thought) were discarded as well, leaving her dressed only in her thigh highs downstairs, which of course did nothing to protect her pussy from the two oni eagerly waiting to feast on it, adorned with a small patch of orange pubic hair.

  
Ibaraki in particular opted to start out by helping herself to Ritsuka's pussy, believing that her juices down there would have a sweeter taste than any other area. Meanwhile, Shuten handled the upper part of the beloved Master, suckling on the girl's tits and occasionally moving to capture her lips as well from time to time.

  
With the two oni on top of her like this, Ritsuka powerless to defend herself against the two oni feasting on her body even if she wanted to, from afar it really did look like they were eating her, but even the two weren't cruel enough to do something like that, at least to someone as important to the world in this current time as Ritsuka.

  
In no time, thanks in no small part to the influence of the intoxication she was under, Ritsuka's pussy was wet as all hell, dripping out womanly juices for Ibaraki to enthusiastically lap up, smacking noises ringing as the Berserker went to town without restraint, bobbing her head back and forth as she eagerly sucked on Ritsuka's hole, occasionally pulling her tongue out just to dig a finger or two inside for the fun of it instead.

  
As Shuten helped herself to Ritsuka's breasts simultaneously, suckling in a more reserved yet still passionate manner, the helpless girl tightly gripped the white sheets that she laid atop, cocking her head back and keeping her eyes shut to bear the overwhelming stimulation.

  
Before long, Shuten removed her mouth from Ritsuka's tits, a soft popping sound ringing as she did so, the young woman's nipples covered to the brim with oni saliva. The Assassin-class shifted upward, closer to Ritsuka's face, meeting her gaze with a sultry look and a seductive smile that communicated all that even the girl, drunk out of her senses, could register.

  
The pleasure was only just beginning.

  
Shuten leaned in and captured Ritsuka's lips with hers, pushing the girl even deeper into intoxication as her saliva practically tasted of fine wine. The kiss was sloppy yet eager, and once Shuten pulled away, a thin trail of saliva formed between their lips, while Ritsuka breathed heavily. At this point, the redhead's eyes practically had hearts in them, completely in love with her oni mistresses now. Shuten had pointedly kissed her to make her more open to suggestion, and with that, spoke again.

  
“Aah, you taste most delectable, Master. But you know... oni are also known for pillaging. And we have yet to help ourselves to the full extent of the treasures your body holds,” she giggled, tracing her soft finger teasingly down Ritsuka's chest and belly.

  
As if Ritsuka needed a reminder or a hint of what exactly Shuten wanted, the Servant rubbed her hips against her Master's side, grinding her erect cock against her body. Poor Ibaraki, from her position meanwhile, could only grind her own demon cock against the bed to edge herself over while the two of them were in the appetizer stage.

  
“Mmm... My body is yours. I'm a conquest, ready to be pillaged at your whim,” Ritsuka said dreamily, hotly breathing, eager for what was to come.

  
“Ufufu... then let's not keep you waiting then, hmm? Ibaraki, dear. It's time for the main course,” Shuten said, gently stroking Ritsuka's cheek, as though rewarding her for being such a good, obedient slave.

  
“Finally! Master certainly has a sweet taste, but it gets boring after a while if I can't do anything else,” Ibaraki exclaimed, before pulling away from Ritsuka, repositioning herself so that she was on her knees instead, towering over Ritsuka for once, who herself was shifted with Shuten's help so that she was bent over on her knees, her pussy juices dripping onto the sheets.

  
With her hand, the Berserker pulled up her own yukata, letting her thick, demonic shaft flop out. With a smirk that barely hid her sadism, the horned blonde began jerking herself off, as if to prepare herself for the ride she was about to take Ritsuka on very soon.

  
Shuten made her own preparations, kneeling like Ibaraki was on the bed, lifting up her yukata as well to expose her thick shaft, right in Ritsuka's face. The girl was overtaken by the scent of Shuten's cock. It was heavy and musky like a cock ought to be, yet sweet and fruity like alcohol. She really did radiate the scent of wine at every turn, it seemed. Wrapping her digits around her own member, Shuten wasted little more time and reached forward with her other hand, grabbing a fistful of Ritsuka's hair to assert dominance, before inserting her length inside, forcing Ritsuka to suck on it as she thrust her hips back and forth, slowly for now. Moderation in all things.

  
Of course, Ibaraki didn't follow the same beliefs. She _was _a Berserker after all, and she liked to take what she wanted without restraint. With a powerful grip, Ibaraki grabbed a tight hold of Ritsuka's hips with both of her hands, and without missing a beat, shoved her throbbing length in as far as she could, anally fucking her like a dog.

  
Ritsuka let out a muffled moan, her mouth still occupied by Shuten's length, and her eyes rolled back. Under the influence of a feverish heat, Ibaraki grunted lowly, almost like a feral animal, as she dug her cock in as far as she could, gritting her teeth as she expressed disappointment in having difficulty being able to fit more of herself inside Ritsuka's ass, the tightness of her inner walls threatening to push her out.

  
“Oi, you little piggy. What's the meaning of this? Is your body really trying to resist an oni's power? It's like you _want _to be punished!” Ibaraki exclaimed, chastising Ritsuka and slapping her ass harshly, eliciting another moan from her as she continued servicing Shuten. “No matter! It just means that I'll have to break in your body like your mind has been!” She grinned, pulling her hips away, only to slam back in and resume her frantic pace, thrusting in and out like a jackhammer trying to dig through to find the treasure deeper inside.

  
On the other side, Ritsuka was trying her best to pleasure her new goddess. Just as Ibaraki was hard at work ravaging her body, Ritsuka was hard at work trying to please Shuten as much as possible, swirling her tongue around the demon's tip delicately, bobbing her head back and forth through the frantic clapping sounds of Ibaraki's hips pounding into Ritsuka's, her tits bouncing with every thrust pounded into her body.

  
She pulled away for a moment for air, letting out a deep exhale as Shuten's dick flopped a little bit. As though addicted to the scent of Shuten's natural musk, Ritsuka leaned forward, burying her face in Shuten's full ballsack, taking in her fruity scent. Ritsuka inhaled twice deeply, unable to get enough of the heavy smell of her balls. Before she knew it, the girl had stuck out her tongue, lapping up sweat from Shuten's sack, audibly moaning and panting every second now that her mouth was open as Ibaraki furiously pounded into her, her thrusts strong enough now to shake Ritsuka's body to her core.

  
Ritsuka was definitely drowning in pleasure now, her brain overloaded with stimulation. If she could feel like this forever, she'd have no qualms with being an oni plaything.

  
As if she'd read her thoughts, Shuten looked down at Ritsuka with a knowing smirk, giggling like she would oft. “Fufu... Look at you. How disgraceful, on your knees servicing a bunch of big, bad oni. What would the others in Chaldea think if they saw you like this, hmm?” She teased, but Ritsuka wasn't dissuaded at all. In fact, the thought of being watched seemed to excite her a little as she looked up at Shuten, tonguing her balls and even tickling the edge of her ass crack a little as well.

  
“N-Nnn... I don't care if everyone in Chaldea sees,” Ritsuka moaned dreamily, moaning out each word, the hazed look still in her eyes, all the while Ibaraki smacked her subject's ass more with her hand, as if verbally telling her not to forget her. “All that would happen is that they'd know where a human like me _really _belongs in front of an oni~”

  
“Fufu, how cute. But some other Servants might have some qualms with that. Didn't Raikou warn you to stay away from us, for example?”

  
“Mm... Who cares what that cow thinks?” Ritsuka giggled drunkenly, “You can tell her I surrendered easily, that I was perfectly happy to lose to oni, that it feels good to be corrupted!” She exclaimed excitedly.

  
“Kyahaha!” Ibaraki laughed haughtily, grinning from ear to ear, “It's not like your downfall was news, but to hear you really say it, maybe humans really do have a nice way with words! Of course, don't you think your mouth has better uses?!”

  
“Aha, don't worry about me, Ibaraki,” Shuten cooed heatedly, grabbing Ritsuka's hair again and shoving her cock back in her mouth, “I know exactly how to put Master in her place. Besides... You're close too, aren't you? Let's cum together!”

  
“Ngh... You're right. I _am _close. I'm gonna explode inside this bitch!”

  
“I as well. Shall we then?” Shuten moaned softly, her grip on Ritsuka's hair tightening even more as she anticipated her climax.

  
“Ngh... Cum! Take it, slut! I'm gonna...” Ibaraki growled, still like a beast, before letting out a bellowing moan, closing her eyes and cocking her head back as her length unloaded, her thick balls twitching as she shot out her cock milk inside Ritsuka's pussy. Her cum felt as hot as the fires she oft channeled to Ritsuka, who could only let out a muffled scream as Ibaraki came inside, but even her moans were short-lived as her mouth was filled with Shuten's own orgasm as well.

  
Shuten's cum overloaded Ritsuka's mouth, to the point that whatever she couldn't swallow simply spilled out of her mouth, dripping down her chin and getting on the bed. Shuten pulled out after finishing her spurts, her grip on the Master loosening finally. Her cock made a soft _plop _sound as she pulled out, small blobs of cum still shooting out.

  
“Fufu, who knew that you'd let some demons inside you so easily? There's no going back from this, you know. Being an oni's plaything,” Shuten cooed, before licking her lips. “To that end... I hope you're aware that we're not done just yet.”

  
Indeed, despite Ritsuka visibly looking somewhat worn, panting heavily as her body sweated profusely, Shuten was still hard, erect as ever. From behind, Ibaraki pulled her cock out of Ritsuka's ass and rubbed her still erect girth on her ass crack to verbally signal that she too was still hard.

  
But even so, a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

  
“Yes... What else would you have me do, Mistresses?”

  
…

_  
Smack smack smack smack._

  
“Aah! Ah, nngh... Mmm! Oh~”

  
In two minutes time, a consistent slapping sound could be heard in the room. That was how long it took for Ritsuka to get repositioned. Now, her arms and legs were wrapped around Ibaraki-douji, riding her like a cowgirl, her entire body shaking and pushed up and down with the sheer power of the Berserker's raw strength, her breasts bouncing in tandem. That was, until Ibaraki took one in her mouth and went back to sucking on it, even biting down on her nipple softly, playfully, to elicit a gasp from her.

  
From behind, Shuten pounded away at Ritsuka's pussy as well, the two oni cocks double stuffing her like a common whore, Shuten's cock packed tightly against Ibaraki's inside Ritsuka's warm, inner walls. Their second wind was to be their last, so the two figured they may as well double team their Master with all the power they had left.

  
Having the time of her life gang-banging Ritsuka with Shuten, Ibaraki pulled her mouth away and, with a growl like a dog, grabbed Ritsuka by the neck, choking her lightly, only to pull her closer until Ritsuka was looking up at Ibaraki, at her utter mercy, her mouth hanging open as she struggled to breathe. With an evil smirk, Ibaraki chuckled in between her thrusts.

  
“Mm, now that's a good look on your face, human. If only I could savor it forever...” She breathed, before forming a blob of spit in her mouth and slowly yet surely dropping it in Ritsuka's mouth, treating her like the whore she was. Unable to help herself however, Ibaraki leaned in and captured Ritsuka's lips with her own, making out with her passionately.

  
Ritsuka, of course, graciously accepted the kiss like it was the greatest honor, elated to kiss her beautiful oni mistress, truly broken in like a dog.

  
“Gngh... It's time again, Ibaraki!” Shuten groaned as her pace began to hasten, close to cumming once more.

  
“Mmm~” Ibaraki moaned, still making out with Ritsuka, but seemed to affirm with just that sound that she was on the same page.

  
They brutally pounded and pounded until finally digging as deep as they could inside Ritsuka, the twin cocks buried to the hilt before exploding with demon cum once more, breeding the girl with their seed until her stomach bulged a little from how much spunk she had taken in.

_  
SPLRT!_

  
A loud moan escaped Ritsuka's lips as her entire body vibrated violently. As thick, custard-like seed shot into her body, her womanly fluids dripped out, also cumming at the same time as her two lovers. Her eyes went blank and her body went limp, as though having gone as far as her human endurance could take her.

  
Sensing this, the two oni let go of Ritsuka, pulling out of her and letting her limp figure drop to the floor. Chuckling softly, Shuten looked down at the girl that they had made an utter mess out of. “Hmm, how unfortunate. It seems that we've broken our new toy.”

  
“Aah, what a pain. Humans really are way too fragile!” Ibaraki exclaimed like a petulant child, pushing Ritsuka's body to the side, pouting softly. “Oh, well. I guess I'm spent for now.”

  
“Indeed. Besides... We should let Master rest while she can. Today is the first day of the rest of her life after all,” Shuten chuckled.

  
“Humph. Perhaps,” Ibaraki sighed, before suddenly, an impish grin appeared on her face, “But you know... There are other ways we can have fun with her in the meantime, Shuten.”

  
“Ah? And what might you have in mind, my dear Ibaraki?” Shuten inquired with a raised eyebrow.

  
Reaching over again to grab a fistful of Ritsuka's hair like she was a discarded toy, Ibaraki cupped Ritsuka's chin in her demonic hand, chuckling deviously.

  
“Well, for one, we can show off what a mess we made to Raikou. Show her where Master's allegiances _truly _lie now.”

  
“Aah... How scandalous,” Shuten smiled, taking a liking to the idea. “You really are an oni, Ibaraki...” She giggled.

  
And oni like them ought to show humans where they truly belonged.


End file.
